What If?
by multi-fandom-kind-of-girl
Summary: what if America had been shot instead of Maxon? I own none of the characters. All rights go to Kiera Cass. Rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

**AMERICA**

The Great Room was packed. For once, instead of the king and queen being the focal point of the room, it was Maxon. On a slightly raised platform, Maxon, Kriss, and I sat at an ornate table. I felt as if our positioning was deceitful.

I was on Maxon's right. I always thought being on someone's right was a good thing, an honored position. But so far he'd spent the entire time speaking to Kriss.

As if I didn't already know what was coming. I tried to seem happy as I looked around the room. It was packed. Gavril, of course, was in a corner, speaking into a camera, narrating the events as they happened. Ashley smiled and waved, and beside her Anna winked at me. I gave them a nod, still too nervous to speak.

Toward the back of the room, in deceptively clean clothes, August, Georgia, and some of the other Northern rebels sat at a table by themselves. Of course Maxon would want them here to meet his new wife. Little did he know she was one of their own.

They surveyed the room tensely, as if they feared any second a guard would recognize them and attack. The guards didn't seem to be paying attention though. In fact, this was the first time I'd ever seen them look so poorly focused, eyes meandering around the room, several of them on edge. I'd even noticed that one or two hadn't shaved and looked a little rough.

It was a big event though. Maybe they were just rushed. My eyes flitted over to Queen Amberly, speaking with her sister Adele and her gaggle of children. She looked radiant. She'd been waiting for this day for so long. She would love Kriss like her own.

For a moment, I was so jealous of that fact. I turned and scanned the faces of the Selected again, and this time my eyes landed on Celeste.

I could see the clear question in her eyes: What are you so worried about? I gave her a minuscule shake of my head, letting her know that I'd lost. She sent me a thin smile and mouthed the words It'll beokay. I nodded, and I tried to believe her.

She turned away, laughing at something someone said; and I finally looked to my right, taking in the face of the guard stationed closest to our table.

Aspen was distracted though. He was looking around the room like so many of the other men in uniform, but he seemed to be trying to think of something. It was as if he was doing a puzzle in his head. I wished he would look my way, maybe try to explain wordlessly what he was worried about, but he didn't.

"Trying to arrange a time to meet later?"

Maxon asked, and I whipped my head back.

"No, of course not."

"It's not like it matters. Kriss's family will be here this afternoon for a small celebration, and yours will be here to take you home. They don't like for the last loser to be alone. She tends to get dramatic."

He was so cold, so distant. It was as if itwasn't even Maxon at all.

"You can keep that house if you want. It's been paid for. I'd like my letters back though."

"I read them," I whispered.

"I loved them."

He huffed as if it was a joke. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"Please don't do this. Please. I love you."My face was crumpling.

"Don't. You. Dare," Maxon ordered through gritted teeth.

"You put on a smile, and you wear it to the last second."

I blinked away the tears and gave a weak smile.

"That'll do. Don't let that slip until you leave the room, do you understand?" I nodded.

He looked into my eyes. "I'll be glad when you're gone."

After he spat out those last words, his smile returned and he faced Kriss again. I stared into my lap a minute, slowing my

breathing and putting on a brave face. When I brought my eyes up again, I didn't dare to look directly at anyone. I didn't think I could honor Maxon's last wish if I did. Instead, I focused on the walls of the room.

It was because of that I noticed when most of the guards stepped away from them at some signal I didn't see. Pieces of red fabric were pulled out of their pockets and tied across their foreheads. I watched in confusion as a red-marked guard walked up behind Celeste and put a bullet squarely through the back of her head.

The screaming and gunfire exploded at once. Guttural shouts of pain filled the room, adding to the cacophony of chairs screeching, bodies hitting walls, and the stampede of people trying to escape as fast as they could in their heels and suits.

The men shouted as they fired, making the whole thing far more terrifying. I watched, stunned, seeing death more times in a handful of seconds than ought to be possible.

I looked for the king nd queen, but they were gone. I was gripped with fear, unsure if they'd escaped or been captured.

I looked for Adele, for her children. I couldn't see them anywhere, and that was even worse than losing sight of the king and queen.

Beside me, Maxon was trying to calm Kriss "Dont worry we're going to be fine" I looked to my right for Aspen and was in awe for a moment. He was on one knee, takingaim, firing deliberately into the crowd. He must have been very sure of his target to do that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of red. Suddenly a rebel guard was standing in front of us. As I thought the words rebel guard, it all clicked into place. Anne had told me this had happened once before, when the rebels had gotten the guards' uniforms and had sneaked into the palace. But how?

As Kriss let out another cry, I realized that the guards who were sent to our houses hadn't abandoned their posts at all. They were dead and buried, their clothes stolen and standing in front of us.

Not that this information did me any good now.

I knew that I should run, that Maxon and Kriss should run if they were going to make it. But I was frozen as the menacing figure raised his gun and directed it at Maxon.

I tried to distract Maxon and tell him about his attacker but he was to busy tryng to calm Kriss down. I watched his attacker carefully, trying to see any sudden movement. I noticed him pushing down on the trigger and that moment, I knew Maxon's life would be in danger. I immedietly dove in front of him with out any hesitation and braced for the pain that would soon follow.

As soon as I landed on the floor, I felt the strong burning sensation on my chest. I immedietly looked for Maxon with the pain in my chest starting to grow stronger. When I finally found him, I regretted my desicion.

He was downright devastated.

I turned my body to look at him but winced from the pain that greeted me.

"Oh my god America" I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Im so sorry Maxon. Im so sorry"

"There is nothing for you to feel sorry about America, it is I that must thank you." He said, finally setting my thought at ease. I felt the pain getting stronger by the second.

"Don't talk America. Just focus, okay?" He said in a calm voice. What made so calm despite the mayhem right now I had no ideea.

"Maxon look at me" I said trying to sounf forceful yet my voice is failing me.

"Maxon I need to tell you something. We don't have much time. I need you to remember that-" This time wincing from the pain in the left side of my chest.

"Your Majesty we need to get you the safe rooms." Aspen said inturrupting my train of thoughts. I noticed Maxon looking around probably for Kriss. It broke my heart to see him yet at the same time I know he would be happier in her arms.

"Maxon go. I need you to live for me. For the country. For Iléa" I told him

"But America-"

"Maxon, please it would be my last wish to make sure you are safe and sound" I said finally accepting my fate. The pain in my chest was growing unbearable and black spots was already forming around my vision, slowly losing consciousness.

The last thing I remember before losing concoiusness was Aspen leading Maxon away from me and into the safe rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAXON**

I wondered as to why the guards started to put a red cloth across their foreheads. Kriss and I were busy chatting on a topic I no longer care about. I caught a glimpse of America also seeing the guards.

I soon knew what the red bandana was for. One of the guards, or should I say _rebel_, shot Celeste squarely in the head chaos ensued after that. A mix of screaming and gunshot triggered Kriss and soon, she was a hysterical mess. I was busy comforting her yet I can't seem to calm her when America is also behind me, frozen in fear.

I focused on Kriss at the moment when in fact she would be my _fiancé _in mere minutes. I tried to calm her but America kept on nagging me on a supposed _attacker_. _Yeah right. You just want the attention you clearly dont deserve_. I heard a sickening bang clearly a gunshot and caught a blur of America's blue dress followed by a sickening thud. _Oh, no._

_Oh no._

I looked at America's direction and I regret it. Her beautiful blue dress was growing purple in her chest tainted by her own blood. She was lying on the floor clearly in a huge amount of pain

"Oh my god America" I said, tears threatening to spill out.

"I'm so sorry Maxon, I'm so sorry" What is she being sorry about? I had done this to her. If it weren't for her, I'd be in her place right now.

"There is nothing for you to feel sorry about America, it is I that must thank you."

"Don't talk America. Just focus, okay?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Maxon look at me" she said her voice barely audible cracking at the end.

"Maxon I need to tell you something. We don't have much time. I need you to remember that-"

"Your Majesty we need to get you the safe rooms." Aspen interrupted. I looked around for Kriss but failed to find her. She must be in one of the safe rooms right now.

"Maxon go. I need you to live for me. For the country. For Iléa" America pleaded. No. I cant leave her like this. She must live. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died.

"But America-" I started to potest.

"Maxon, please it would be my last wish to make sure you are safe and sound" She looked so beautiful even in pain. Strangely though she looks so calm, so serene even though she could die at any moment now.

Knowing this would be her last wish, I dejectedly followed Aspen out of the Great Room and into one of the safe rooms just outside of it.

I don't know how how long I had sat there and it seems that I had fallen asleep. I tried to listen outside the door even though I knew it would be useless. I really hated for me to be separated from my America

I pinched my eyes together , begging God to keep her alive. They wouldn't let her die ; they couldn't.

But was it too late?

She looked so pale. Even her last words were so weak.

She loved me. She really loved me. And I loved her. In spite of everything that keeps us apart we were supposed to be together.

I shouldn't be hiding. I should be with her. Especially now, while she lay dying. Heck, she might have died already. I stood up and looked for a light switch in a wall. I slapped the wall until I had found it.

I surveyed the space. It was smaller than most of the safe rooms. This is probably for the maids.

It had a small sink but had to toilet, just a bucket in one corner. It had much smaller amount of supplies than the other rooms. It also had a bench pressed up against the wall by the door. I surveyed the supplies I had at the moment. A small packet of food that would probably last me for a day, a litre of clean water and blankets lined at the back.

I went to the shelf getting the blankets and making a makeshift bed to lie upon.

Every so often I'd try to guess at the time that had passed , though I had no knowing if I was right. Why I'd didn't wear my watch today I had no idea. Each trickling moment was maddening me. I've never felt so powerless, and the worry is slowly killing me.

After an eternity, I finally heard a click of the lock. Someone was coming for me. I didn't know if it was a friend or not. The door cracked open and the light from the window glared in. Is it still the same day? Or is it the next already? Is America safe? Is she still alive?

"I've found King Maxon!" A guard shouted.

_Wait. Why did he call me king?_

"Where is America?" I asked

"She at the infirmary, your highness" At that I ran to the infirmary faster that I could've ever thought


	3. Chapter 3

**MAXON**

When I arrived at the infirmary, I couldn't find her. I search everywhere. Every nook and cranny yet I still couldn't find her. I saw Aspen in one of the beds on the corner, obviously unconscious. I approached one of the palace physicians, Dr. Walberg and asked her on the state of my America. According to her, America arrived her mere minutes before me. The surgeons are as of the moment were operating on her finding a way to get the bullet out of her safely.

* * *

I had been hours since I got here but I haven't seen America yet. After learning where America was, I immediately rushed to the operating ward of the hospital ignoring the weird stares the guards are giving me.

Dr. Ashlar finally came out of the operating room informing me of America's state as of the moment. He led me to the Intensive Care Unit where America is staying. As soon as I found her room, I kind of regretted it.

The first thing I noticed was her face. She looks so peaceful in her sleep although the entire situation obviously isn't. I felt my heart physically ache at the sight beside her hooked up to different machines that were supporting her fragile life. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her when in fact it's my fault in the first place.

_No Maxon. It isn't your fault the rebels attacked. _

"Sir? May I talk with you for a moment?" Dr. Ashlar said, breaking me from my train of thoughts.

"Of course"

"Ms. Singer had taken a fatal shot. The bullet nearly pierced her lungs and it was very close to the heart. She had lost so much blood Maxon. We nearly lost her a couple of times during the operation. "

"Will she be okay?"

"She might be unconscious for the couple of days since her blood pressure is too low due to the loss of blood."Dr. Ashlar concluded

"Thank you doctor." I said.

Oh God. I hadn't thought about the gravity of the situation right now. If I were to lose her, I'd be left with no wife, no family and ultimately, no heirs. I would forever be alone.

* * *

Approximately a week after the attack, the duties of the king started to take effect on me. Although I am very busy, I make it a point to visit her every day, just to see if she is awake already. Dr. Ashlar said that although her vitals are already stable, we should still keep an eye on her.

What would I do if I'd lose her too? I don't know what would happen if I would lose her too. I was devastated to leave her in the Great Room with no one to defend her and her life on the brink of death.

It was supposed to be me. I could've protected her if only I was paying attention to her during the Choosing Ceremony. It **should've **been me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I were to lose her too. I just lost my parents and losing her would be unbearable. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears in my cheeks. I don't know what to do.

"Maxon?" I heard a familiar voice and it certainly didn't belong to America. I turned around to see Mrs. Singer standing there. I fell apart knowing that I had caused this to happen to her daughter.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I could've protected her. It's.." She cut me off with a hug. I realized how much I have missed my mother. She would know what to say in situations like this and Mrs. Singer is the closest thing I've got to a mother.

She finally pulled away from me and held my face in her arms forcing me to look at her. "Maxon this is no way your fault. It isn't your fault that those rebels attacked. You'll hate yourself if you keep thinking like that."

"I could've saved her. She wouldn't be in that situation if it wasn't for me"

She looked at America with heavy eyes. She sighed and walked over to America's bed and held her hand. "She'll be okay" Mrs. Singer said looking at me.

""How do you know?"

"She's a fighter Maxon. She always has been and she still has fight left in her. This isn't the end for her Maxon. You know why we named her America right?"

She patted America's knee and left the room. After a few minutes the door behind me opened and Marlee walked in, surprising the devil out of me. "Hey" she said softly.

I nodded and let her come to me and wrapped her arms around me. It isn't the same with America's but it will make do. With America's it's like assurance that everything will be okay. I didn't feel any better with Marlee but at least I was being held. Maybe not by the person who I needed but at least someone. I didn't know how long we stood there but finally Marlee told me that she had to go and fetch her husband. I guess it's just me and my thoughts again.

Well not technically.

* * *

**When will America wake up? *laughs evilly* **

**Don't worry though I won't kill her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AMERICA**

I woke up to a bright light above me. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear everyone.

"We're losing her." The docters shouted.

Losing me? Wait am I being operated upon? I was scared-no- terrified. I wanted to scream _hey! I'm here! Stop! Stop! _But all I manage was to lift my finger. I heard Someone scream "She's coming around! Put her out! Put her out!" I didn't know what that meant but before I could decipher it, I was sliping back into unconcioussness.

* * *

I woke up again but this time I wasn't in an operating room. I was in a beach much like the ones back home but this was by far the most beautiful beach I've ever been to. Not that I've been to many. The ocean was so blue you could get sucked into it and the sand it was so fine maybe as fine as sugar or possibly flour. I looked down on my clothes. I wasn't wearing my blue gown as what I thought I would be wearing. I wore a simple white dress. I was busy waking along the beach for probably two or three hours until I heard a voice behind me.

""Kitten," The familiar voice behind said.

I turned slowly, not wanitng to turn and see the face That i was imagining. But there was only one match for that voice and that voice was the voice I've heard for seventeen years.

When I turned around, it was in fact him. I couldn't help the tears that pooled at the corners of my eyes. "Dad!" I said running into his arms. Although we had only lost him for a couple of months, the pain of him not being always there is unbearable. "There, there kitten. Hush now. I'm here"

His hug was comforting. It was he was assurance that everything will be okay. That all will turn out fine.

"Dad what are we doing here?"

"You're in a limbo, Ames. I am only here to guide you."

"What is a limbo?"

"It's a statee where the spirit rests between the morteal world and the world beyong it."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to be okay?"

"You're a fighter Mer. You're going to be okay." He said. By this time we were sitting down on the beach silently listing to the splash of the waves against the rocks.

"You need to go back there Mer. They're getting worried." He said breaking our silence.

"But dad I don't want to."

"Listen kitten, if you are to move on to my world, there would be no turning back. It's the point of no return. I think you should go back there. You still have a long life to live."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to maybe go back there but I wouldn't go back to my body just yet? Maybe just like a ghost?" I asked

"Of course darling "He said. Out of the blue a door appeared out of nowhere and we stepped right through we emerged, I saw myself sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed with Maxon by my side.

He seems to be deep in thought and he looks like he hadn't slept for days. After a while, mother came in.

"Maxon?" Mom said.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I could've protected her. It's.." Mother cut him off by hugging him. I swear I could see the surprise in his eyes. It could've been funny if it wasn't for the situation. Mother finaly pulled away and forced Maxon to look in her eyes.

"Maxon this is no way your fault. It isn't your fault that those rebels attacked. You'll hate yourself if you keep thinking like that."

"I could've saved her. She wouldn't be in that situation if it wasn't for me" Oh Maxon. You shouldn't put all the blame on yourself. I feel myself tearing up. Maxon needs me. He shouldn't put all the blame on himself.

She looked at me – or rather – my sleeping body, with heavy eyes, as if she were to cry at any moment. She sighed and walked over to me and held my hand. "She'll be okay" She said, while looking at Maxon.

"How do you know?" He asked. Oh no. I sense trouble.

"She's a fighter Maxon. She always has been and she still has fight left in her. This isn't the end for her Maxon. You know why we named her America right?" She said surprisingly in a ccalm demeanor. She patted my knee and exited the room.

I think I'm ready. I think I could go back now.

* * *

**YEY!**

**SO UM GUYW WOULD YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER IN MAXON'S OR AMERICA'S POV?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AMERICA**

I wanted to go back to body but from the looks of it, I couldn't. I can't bear it anymore to see my MAxon suffering. I can't bear to see Maxon killing himself just because he wasn't able to save me. Heck, maybe I'd also be like that if the situation was reversed. At least I know that MAxon truly loves me. As I approached my body for the third time, I saw my father beside me.

"What?"I asked. I noticed him chuckling silently and I must've done something wrong.

"Honey, you can't do that right here. Remember, you're still a ghost. You need to go back to limbo then that's where you'd make the transition." He said. Oh. I wonder how stupid I must've looked.

The magical door (that's what I've been calling the door) appeared once again, transporting us right back into the beach. My father then told me what to do to go back into my body.

* * *

I woke up and found the room where I've been stating at rather quiet. A stark contrast to what I saw mere hours ago. I looked around the room only to see Maxon sleeping peacefully beside me. I tried to move my left arm but found it rather tingly and unresponsive. My other arm on the other hand, was left unscathed. I saw Maxon stirring beside me. The fire in my chest has been dulled to a low simmer.

"Hey" I finally said, breaking the silence. MAxon seems to dazed and looks like he's about to cry. "America's awake." He muttered.

"Yes darling, I am awake" I confirmed, lightly chuckling. The look on MAxon's face was downright hilarious. He looked like a kid that received a present on Christmas day. "Well aren't you just gonna sit there?" I teased. He immideatley engulfed me in his embrace.

"I've missed you so much" He said. At that my heart melted into a puddle of stupid. I never knew how long was I out so I asked him.

"Max, how long was I out?"

"About a week." A week?! I was gone out for too long for my taste. No wonder he was crying when I ssssaw him.

"And the doctors said they nearly lost you a couple of tomes during the ooperation." Lost me? So that's why the doctors were panicking. Oh well

"At least you're awake now and that's what really counts."

* * *

**YEEY! NEXT CHHAPTER ON MAXON**

**REALLY SHORT FOR MY LIKING TBH**


End file.
